The Social Outcast
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: All-Human. Before, Edward was a Social Outcast, by choice. That was until she came. The momment he saw her he was in love with her. Who was she you ask. She was Bella Swan, the new girl. It will have some twists added to it soon.Please read!I quit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic, I know I said that I was going to write Twins first but this idea came to me and it kinda already started in my head so...I wrote this. I promise I will write Twins. I am writing the prologue right now. But please review and no flamers. First Fanfic. Sorry the first chapter s so short**

Chapter 1

I was sitting there in class just like everyday. I heard Jessica and all of the others talking about a new girl. The chief's daughter, so of course it was to raise some dust. Her name was Isabella Swan, I think. I went through everyday the same as normal, slow and painfully boring. By the time lunch came around, I was just thankful not to have any classes with the new girl; that would surely cause a problem.

Just then, I saw the new girl walk in. All of my previous thoughts of her vanished. She was beautiful, but just by looking at her you can tell that there is more than beauty. But she was walking with Jessica and Jessica's friends. Maybe Isabella just doesn't know anyone else. Should I walk up to her? Should I ask her to sit with me? At that I glanced around my table at my family. Alice chatting with Jasper, her boyfriend of a year and a half, and Emmet making out with Rosalie, his girlfriend of a year. And then there was me, sitting here with no one. That's how it always is. Everyone else in my family decided that they liked the people of Forks will I disliked them with every fragment of my being.

I hated this place. I hated the rain here. I hated the small town feeling. But when she walked in the door of the cafeteria I wanted to be here forever. I mustered up the strength to stand up, Alice looked quizzically at me,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go talk to the new girl" I replied, coolly as if it were nothing. Alice raised her eyebrows and replied with,

"Isabella prefers to be called Bella. She's in my English class."

"Thank you, Alice." I wandered towards Bella in the lunch line.

"Hi, Bella." I said. She turned around and took in my appearance.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, puzzled.

"I think everyone in Forks knows who you are. In a town this small there are no secrets." I said, regretfully.

"I've noticed." She said.

"So do you want to sit with me and my family?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Well, I'd love to…..but I promised Jessica I would sit with her at lunch. Maybe you could sit with us." She replied, sounding sincerely sorry.

I thought it over for a moment. What would one day of torture be if I get to know Bella? Nothing at all.

"Okay, if your friends don't mind then I guess I'll sit with you." I said.

She gave me a look like 'Do I look like I care what they think?' and said, "Just come sit down, I'm sure they won't like I mean it's not like you bite."

"Well, okay then I guess I will…" I said.

Bella paid for her food, and I bought a water, then we walked over to the table. I was quite nervous because I'd never really talked to these people, not because they didn't want to talk to me but because I was too resentful to talk to them. I hated the town of Forks and still do. I have never wanted friends here but now I wish I had some. As we got closer to the table I could see the look on Jessica's face. So she clearly still remembers last semester, she had asked me out and I had told her that I didn't want a girlfriend in this small town. She had tried to act as if it had never happened and now I was walking with Bella and talking to her, while none of the other girls in this town held my interest for a millisecond.

"Hello, Bella. Hello Edward." Jessica replied, curtly.

"Hey," Bella replied.

We sat down, me sitting next to Bella and Bella sitting across from Jessica and next to Mike Newton. Mike Newton was staring at Bella with lustful eyes. I felt like throwing him into a wall when I saw him looking at my Bella that way. Wait….since when was she my Bella? I realized too late, I was already in love with her.

**A/N:Thank you for reading. Please Review, You know you want to... I know it sucks but it's the first fanfic I ever read so please give me a break.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 I know it's not very good. But please review and tell me if you think that there's anything I should change.**

Chapter 2

As lunch passed I learned small things about Bella, such as she hates Forks, and she would prefer to be in Phoenix, Arizona. Towards the end of lunch she got up to throw her tray in the garbage. I followed suit, and saw Mike Newton get up behind me. _Ugh, I_ thought, _Bella hasn't paid any attention to him at all during lunch. Doesn't he know when to take a hint?_

"What class do you have next?" I asked Bella, noticing her big brown eyes.

"Biology II." She replied.

"I have that class next, too." I said, smiling.

"That's great. Want to go ahead and walk there?" She asked.

We began walking to class when she asked, "Mike Newton is **not **in this class is he?"

"Yes." I said, as she looked appalled. "I know he's a pain. Really stupid, too." I replied.

"Oh well, at least you're going to be in there." She said, blushing.

"I guess. I have a free seat next to me. Want to sit there?" I asked, once again hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, that's great"she replied, sincerely.

We walked into the classroom, and she handed him a piece of paper that he signed and gave back to her. I waited for her the whole time. She walked back to me, and we walked to our biology table. We sat down and talked.

"So, I take it you don't like Jessica, Mike and the other."

"I don't like Jessica, she's a big blond. I don't like Mike either. I have no problem with the others." I replied.

"Why don't you like Mike?" She asked me, curiously.

"Um… I …. Um…" I stuttered.

Honestly before today, I just didn't care about anything Mike did; now I didn't like him.

"What?" She asked.

"I just don't like him." I said, just as the bell rang.

"Class, we will be watching a movie, today. No talking." The teacher said. I heard Bella groan. The look on her face clearly said, 'I wish we didn't have to watch this'. It was a video on cellular anatomy. I heard a paper being folded and saw Bella slide it over to me. I opened it to see:

_So Edward why don't you like Mike?_ The real reason

I thought for a moment before writing:

_New subject, what are you doing this weekend?_  
I gave it to her and she looked puzzled when she read what I wrote. She hastily wrote then gave it to me. I read and it said:

_Nothing, why?_

_Well, do you want to have dinner with me Saturday night and go to a movie?_

I gave it to her and pointedly looked away. I was surprised when about ten seconds later the paper was pushed back to me. I opened it and read quickly.

_Sure, I'd love to… is this a… date?_

I wrote back hastily.

_Only if you want it to be._

She wrote back saying,

_Of course I do, I was just surprised that you asked **me**_

_Why? _I asked.

_Because look at you, and look at me, you look like you'd be dating a cheerleader, not someone like me_, she wrote.

_**I hate cheerleaders!**_, I replied.

She stifled a laugh at that.

_Me 2_, she wrote.

_So… we have a date…Now ….can I officially ask you to be my girl friend? _I wrote. I wanted to make sure Newton couldn't take her.

_Yes, Edward I will officially be you're girlfriend. _She wrote, smiling like crazy.

_Do you want to know why I don't like Newton, now?_ I asked.

_Yeah,_ she wrote.

_Because he likes __**you,**_I wrote.

"Oh." She whispered, and put the note in her binder. The T.V. was cut off and the teacher dismissed us early.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Bella.

"Gym" she said, with obvious distaste.

"That sucks, I don't have Gym." I replied.

"What do you have?" She asked me.  
"Government" I replied, sad that we didn't have the same class.  
" I have that third hour." She informed me.

"Oh, I think I want my schedule changed." I said  
"No you're not allowed to see me in Gym. I am a klutz. I trip over then air." She said, panicking that I'll see her in Gym and she'll embarrass herself. I ignored her and walked towards the front office. I walked up to the front desk and said,

"Mrs. Cope I would like to transfer out of Advanced Government."

"Why, Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Cope replied.  
"I find that I am in too many advanced classes. Can I please have third house Government and seventh hour Gym?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Just go to the Gym and give them this note. Okay?" She said handing me a note to give to the Gym teacher.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." I said sincerely.

"You're Welcome, Mr. Cullen." She replied.

I walked back to my Bella.

"Tell me you didn't just do that" She said, wide-eyed.

"I didn't just do that." I said, smiling.  
"But you did." She replied.

"Do you want me to change it back?" I asked willing to do anything to make this angel smile.

"No. But I'm warning you I'm a klutz."

"Okay."

We were walking to the Gym. _This should be interesting, _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Social Outcast

By: VampiresRock4Eva

We were walking towards the Gym. Me, just staring at her beautiful face

Her, looking self-conscious and shy. When we got to the hall with the locker rooms we parted, our gazes lingering over the other as we slowly walked away. I walked into the locker room, gave the Gym teacher the note, dressed out quickly. I walked into the Gym to see Mike Newton talking to Bella. I walked up behind my Bella, who happened to look very annoyed. I decided to play a trick on Mike...I smiled evilly.

I walked up behind Bella and tickled her. She yelled, turned around, and glared at me for a minute. I saw a flicker of a smile around her lips when she saw that it was me.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Sorry, love. Just couldn't resist." I said, playing it up just a bit.

"Oh...," She said, catching on that it was a prank on Mike. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I-I'll t-talk to you later, Bella."Newton stuttered.

"Mm'kay." she said, and then looked up at me as Newton left.

"I like the smell of your cologne. It smells good. Oh yeah and thank you for getting Mike to leave me alone, for the time being at least."

"Anything and I don't like him anyways. Plus you looked annoyed." I replied.

"I was." she said, then opened her mouth to say something and the coach yelled, "Isabella Swan." I took my arm out from around her and she walked to the coach. I sat down and waited for her to come back. She walked back over to me, about five minutes later, and sat down.

"Ugh, I am so glad my first day is almost over!" she said, exasperated. I opened my mouth to say something but a loud shrill whistle interrupted me.

"Okay, today we will be going outside to take advantage of the weather." he said, smiling. The weather was nothing to take advantage of. It wasn't raining for the first tome all day and looked like it would start again any minute.

"We'll start by running a lap. Everyone go now." The class took off outside. I walked with Bella, who looked terrified.

"What's the matter?" I asked my angel.

"I'm a klutz, remember?" she said.

"Oh, I won't let you fall." I said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes.

The coach yelled, "Go.", and people took off. I stayed behind with Bella who was jogging slowly so she wouldn't fall.

"Edward, just go ahead. I won't fall." She said.

"No," I insisted, "I want to be near you, in case you fall."

"Whatever, Edward." she snapped. A second later, she started to fall but I caught her, studying her with my arms.

"Thank you, she mumbled, blushing.

"You're welcome," I said, back. We continued jogging until we finished the lap. Bella almost tripping about three times. We finished last.

"What took you so long, Cullen?" the coach said not looking up.

"I was walking with Isabella, Coach." I said. Bella shot me a look like 'Don't call me Isabella.'

"Oh, why?" he asked looking up.

"Well, see, Coach. I'm a klutz I trip over thin air and my own feet, and Edward thought he'd be Mr. Nice Guy and catch me when I fall instead of letting me hit the ground." Bella explained, to the coach. The coach laughed in amusement and said,"Well, then, um... we're playing basketball today. You and Cullen may skip that for today and sit on the bleachers."

"Thank you sir," Bella said, smiling.

" Your welcome." he said.

Bella and I walked into the Gym and sat on the bleachers, while everyone else was outside on the black top playing basketball.

"Bella, why did you move?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, My mom remarried about two years ago to a guy named Phil, and he's a baseball player. He travels a lot, and my mom got sad when they were apart and so I sent myself to Forks to live with my dad while I finish highschool." She explained.

"But now you're unhappy?" I asked.

"So?" she replied.

"Shouldn't you be happy too?" I asked

"New subject. So Edward, I take it you haven't lived here for long."She said.

"No. We moved her about two years ago from somewhere in Alaska. My dad got offered a job here and thought it would be interesting. I like snow, but not the rain so I kinda exiled myself from everyone here." I said.

"Then why did you talk to me?" She asked.

I thought about that for a moment before attempting to answer.

I opened my mouth to say, 'Because you're different.' but they coach yelled, "Time to Dress back in"

Bella and I once again parted in the hallways. I walked in to hear Mike Newton saying, "Isn't the new girl a babe?"  
He was talking about Bella, my Bella, My Angel. I was fighting to stay in control of my temper.  
"I mean, if only Cullen wasn't dating her, I think that I would just walk up to her and kiss her."

MY temper rose and I couldn't control it anymore. I walked up behind Mike and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and said, "Oh, it's you Cullen."

I raised my fist and punched Mike in the face.

He punched back and that sent the whole locker room into a frenzy, Soon, I had Mike pinned up against the wall and was pushing my arm against his throat.

"I-I c-c-c-can't-t-t breat-t-the" he gasped.

"Bella is mine. Leave her the hell alone."I said, through clenched teeth. Just then, I felt someone pulling me off of Mike and towards the door.

"Mr. Cullen, how dare you cause a fight?"he said, disapprovingly."Go to the bathroom and clean up then go to the office.

I nodded my head and walked towards the bathroo. On my way I saw Bella and she looked worried, I mouthed the words I'm okay, to her and went to the bathroom. I had a busted lip and that was it. Not bad I thought.I cleaned up and went to sit in the office. Now I had to get my punishment...Great, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting in the Principals office listening to his speech on violence and how it's not the answer. I started listening again when he began to talk of punishment.

"Mr. Cullen since this is your first offense; we aren't going to punish you severely. There is a new girl in school. Isabella Swan…Do you know her?"

"Yes, sir. I do know her." I said, slowly.

"Well, your punishment is going to be to show Isabella around the school and help her out with her classes for the next two weeks." He said.

"Okay," I said to the principle. My heart was soaring. I got to spend time with Bella and that was it. That didn't sound like much of a punishment to me.

"I called your parents too, Mr. Cullen." He said. Oh crap, I thought. Mom is going to kill me. At least she can't stop me from spending time with Bella though...It's mandatory for the next couple of weeks. After that, he sent me out of his office, to head home for the day. The school day was over and my brother and sister had taken Alice's car home. So, I had my car to myself. I noticed that there was an old beat up truck still there too. I saw Bella sitting in the front seat. She got out and headed towards me.

"Hey," she called." Wait up." I stood there and waited for her. She caught up to me and we went and sat on a bench.

"So what happened? I mean, of course you got in a fight but why?" She asked.

"Well," I began, "Newton was getting on my nerves already and then I went in the locker room and he was….talking about you. And I lost my temper. I just punched him… that's all that happened." I said, slightly editing what really happened.

"Well, I take it that our date for Friday is canceled then…" She said, obviously disappointed.

"Maybe not." I said.

"But won't your parents ground you or whatever?" She asked.  
"Probably so, but do you know what my punishment was?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Well, Bella, it was to show you around and help you with your class work and whatever you want I guess." I said, smiling at her.

"You are joking." Bella said.

"Nope." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh that's great!!"She said, throwing her arms around me, enveloping me in a big bear hug.

"But, really before I'm grounded for all eternity, I need to go…I guess I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said. Bella and I stood up and walked over to the parking lot. I walked her to her truck, told her by and went to my car. I got in and pulled out of the school parking lot after Bella. I went home and opened the door to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table, with her arms crossed.

"Edward what were you thinking?" She began, "Why did you start a fight at school? They could have suspended you. They could have…" I listened to her continue to rant on for thirty minutes when she finally said, "You are grounded for three weeks and I will take your car away for a week and a half." She said.

"No, mom. I have to have the car!! My punishment is to show Bella Swan around Forks and to help her with her homework and stuff…" I said, trailing off.

"Okay keep the car. You're grounded for an extra week and a half." She countered.

"Deal." I replied. So the next four and a half weeks would be lovely. I went upstairs to my room to find my sister, Alice, waiting for me. When I shut the door she said,

"Edward what happened?"

"Well, I got in a fight with Mike Newton because he likes Bella…my girlfriend." I said. Alice squealed.

"Girlfriend?"

"Shush… I don't want everyone to know just yet..." I said.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Well, because I would rather her not get ambushed and if Mom and Dad find out I'd rather it not be because you are squealing. Now please stop." I said.

"Okay, Okay…But Edward please tell them about your girlfriend…So I don't accidentally do it." She pleaded.

"Okay…I'll bring Bella by to meet them tomorrow afternoon if she's not busy..." I said, defeated.

"Yay!!" She screamed and ran out of my room. I rolled my eyes and put on a Good Charlotte C.D. The first song to come on was My Bloody Valentine. I turned it up and laid down on my bed. I kept replaying the day in my head. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up it was 4:30 A.M. So they hadn't even thought to wake me up for dinner last night, I thought bitterly.

I got ready for school, had breakfast, and decided I would pick Bella up for school that day. It was around 6:45 A.M. when I left for Bella's house. I pulled up at 6:55 A.M. thanks to my speeding…I can't remember the last time that I had driven the speed limit. When I pulled up to Bella's house, I left the car running and went up to door. I knocked once, and Bella came to the door five seconds later.

"Edward… what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school." I said.

"Um… Yeah sure." She replied, getting her book bag from beside the door.

"Okay then." I said. We walked to the car and I opened her door for her and she got in. I then went to my side and got in. I drove away and she said

"Edward, slow down…PLEASE!!" I laughed but then I slowed down to the speed limit.

We made it to school in one piece then we headed in our opposite directions for our first class. This was going to be one long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry Chapter 5 took so long….My mom's best friend was in the hospital and then my mom had surgery...and My boyfriend broke up with me and well, frankly I've been miserable…Anyways here it is….**

**Mood music- Good Charlotte 's The Young and the Hopeless album. **

As I walked to my Calculus class, I kept thinking about Bella. I thought of how different she was. I thought of how much she meant to me already. When I got to class, I was late.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Blackle says, coldly. I sat in my seat quickly. Mike was in this class with me, and he was glaring at the back of my head. I turned around, pretending to get something out of my bag, and took in his appearance. He had a black eye, a busted lip, bruising all around his face, and a big bruise at his neck. I turned back around and thought, I should feel sorry for him…but I don't. I listened to the teacher for the rest of class. The bell rang and I got up and left the class for Spanish. I wasn't late to this class. I sat through a class speaking only Spanish, still thinking about Bella. I thought about her twenty-four seven now…Oh well, I was just happy to have my next class with her. The bell finally rang and I was out the door. I walked quickly towards Bella's Trig class to walk her to Government. When I walked closer to her I saw that Mike had cornered her. He was whispering furiously to her.

"Mike," she calmly started, "look, Edward beat the crap out of you once. He told you to leave me alone. You said that so you can't say that he didn't. Follow his advice now and leave me alone. Okay?" She finished, as I walked up.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I put my arm around Bella. Bella relaxed at my touch.

"No. There's no problem." Mike stated right before walking away.

"So did I cause that little speech you made to Mike?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well, everyone's bugging me about you, Mike, and you and I being a couple…I just kinda went off on him because he was there…" She trailed off.

"It's okay." I told her.

We walked into the classroom and I got the empty seat next to Bella. I sat down and started my work. I already knew what the teacher was talking about so I concentrated on Bella. She looked like she was paying attention to the teacher, but I caught her glancing at me a couple of times. Each time I would smile at her and she would blush and look back to the teacher. At the end of the class, I walked her to Spanish. Before leaving, I kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay,"She replied a moment later.

I walked into English class, once again, thinking of nothing but Bella. I took my seat at once and then I noticed that a couple of dirty looks were thrown my way. I wonder what that's about. Could it have anything to do with Bella? Emmett came into the classroom late and sat behind me.

"So you finally got a girlfriend?" he whispered. I ignored him and tried to pay attention to the teacher. The class drag on…and on…and on. When the bell finally rang, I was one of the first ones out the door. I met Bella at the door of her Spanish class.

"Hi." She said,walking up to me.

"Hello," I replied, happily.

"So you wanna sit with your family today?" She asked.

"We can sit with your friends," I said.

"Um…let's not" she replied, quickly.

"Why not?" I asked as we entered the lunch room.  
"Well…they… they don't like you."She finished without looking at me.

"Oh, I see," I replied.

We went to the lunch table after getting our lunch. Alice , Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting there. We sat down next to Alice and Rosalie.

"Everyone this is Bella." I said. _Emmett better not say a word, _I thought.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

"Hi, I'm Emmett, unfortunately Edward's brother."  
"Hi, I'm Jasper, Alice 's boyfriend." Rosalie remained quiet for a minute or so. She finally said. " I'm Rosalie."  
"Hi, everyone."Bella said quietly.

"So, Alice began, "has Edward invited you over for dinner yet?"

" Alice ," I said, " I wanted to invite Bella over myself."

"Sorry," she said, not really meaning it.

"Um… so Bella would you like to come to dinner at my house tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, I mean I'll have to ask my dad but I'm sure that he won't mind."

I smiled at her. "Okay," I said.

I noticed the evil look Emmett was giving me. He was up to something. Oh well. We went through the rest of the day without a problem. I gave Bella my cell phone number and told her to call when she got an answer from tonight. We went our separate ways. I went home and told mom that we might have a guest over from dinner. Then I headed upstairs, Emmett's room was unusually quiet, While Alice's was unusually noisy. I just went to my room, and opened the door. I gasped at what I saw.

**A/N: hehe….Cliffhanger. My first one too….Review and you shall see what happens…**

**also I'm sorry that it's so short but I already have the next chapter...I just have to type it which with how busy I am lately may take a while...Sorry I'll try to update this week though **


	6. Chapter 6

_**In Chapter 5:**_

_I noticed the evil look Emmett was giving me. He was up to something. Oh well. We went through the rest of the day without a problem. I gave Bella my cell phone number and told her to call when she got an answer from tonight. We went our separate ways. I went home and told mom that we might have a guest over from dinner. Then I headed upstairs, Emmett's room was unusually quiet, while Alice's was unusually noisy. I just went to my room, and opened the door. I gasped at what I saw. _

The Social Outcast  
Chapter 6  
Emmett's Joke….

When I opened my door there on my bed was a box of condemns and two cases of beer. There was also a piece of paper. I walked over to my bed and unfolded it, after shutting my door.  
Thought you might need this…  
Emmett  
OoO I should have guessed….I'm going to kill Emmett… I hid the 'present' and went to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and heard giggling inside. She came to the door and opened it. There were three girls inside and Emmett. Alice looked ready to kill someone too.  
"I'll hold him down while you punch, kick…stab…" I offered.  
"Just get him out of here!" She hissed, exasperated.  
"Emmett, I need to talk to you about the present you left in my room for me." I said in a fake, un-angry voice.  
Emmett being the idiot that he was said, "Sure," and got up. He walked out in the hall and the minute he was in the hall and out of Alice's room I tackled him. He fell to the ground and yelled, "If you didn't want the present all you had to do was say so…" The girls in Alice's room giggled once again and my phone started ringing…

_Its been a long hard road without you by my side,  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried,  
you broke my mothers heart, you broke your children's for life,  
its not okay, but we're alright.  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine,  
I've spent so many years learning how to survive,  
now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

I shot Emmett a death glare and answered my cell phone.  
"Hello," I said, as I always do.  
"Hey Edward…This is Bella." She said as if I wouldn't recognize her voice.  
"I know it is. Anyways what did your dad say?"  
"He said it's okay if I come over for dinner."  
"Okay, when do you want me to pick you up?"  
"In about thirty minutes…"  
"Well, I'll see you in about thirty minutes or so then Bella…"  
"Okay, bye Edward."  
"Bye Bella." I said as I hang up. I went to my room to get ready to pick her up. I got dressed in my 'nice' clothes and put on some tennis shoes. I went down stairs to see my mom fixing dinner and Emmett watching TV.  
"Bye Mom. I'm going to pick Bella up." I said.  
I saw her mouth drop in surprise. "A…Girl?" She asked. I just chuckled to myself and walked out the door. I got in my car and thought about meeting Bella's dad. It was kind of a scary thought… It took me seven minutes to get there. I got out of the car and walked to the door….  
I knocked… Then Chief Swan opened the door.  
"Hello, Edward." He said, letting me by him. We sat down in the kitchen while waiting for Bella. She was coming downstairs when she started to trip. I jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground.  
"I'm not gonna have to worry about hitting the ground while you're around am I?" She asked, still in my arms.  
"Nope," I answered, letting her out of my arms just as Charlie clears his throat.  
"So you two are having dinner at your parents' house?" He asked me, clearly uncomfortable.  
"Yes, sir. And I'm sorry to rush off but we've got to get going." I said, grabbing Bella's hand. I stuck out my other hand and shook hands with Charlie.  
"I'll have her back around ten-thirty maybe eleven O'clock, sir. Is that okay? Or do you want her back earlier?" I asked trying to be courteous. Even though all I wanted was to be alone with my angel. I had a plan to take her somewhere before dinner with my parents…  
"No, no. Eleven O'clock at the latest though. Have a good time. Bella, I love you.  
"Love you, too, Dad!" Bella hugged Charlie and we walked out the door. I open the passenger door to the Volvo for her and finally noticed her outfit. She was wearing a black skirt and a light blue shirt. She was also wearing flats which was perfect for what we were about to do. I took her down to the clearing where my family and I normally play base ball. This had been Alice's idea.  
"What are we doing here?" Bella asked, confused.  
"Well, Alice planned a little spot for us to relax before you meet my parents. She thought you might be a little nervous." I said, leading her towards the blanket sitting on the ground.  
She laughed a nervous laugh and said, "Well, I am."  
"No need to be. They'll love you!" I said, turning to look at her. She half smiled.  
"Well, I can't be as sure as you are. After all, I don't know your parents. For all I know they could hate me…" She trailed off.  
"Isabella," I began, "They could **never **hate you! No one could! Even if they do, I would still be with you. Never will I let you down. But I assure you, they could never hate you! No one could!!" I finished, exasperated. I hugged her close to my body and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, my love."  
With that we sat down on the blanket and there was a stereo sitting next to me. I reached over and pressed play. A soft, melodic lullaby came on.  
"What's this?" Bella asked, curiously, while putting her head on my shoulder.  
"Well, I play the piano and write songs myself. This is one that you inspired me to write and play….Alice recorded it and put it on a CD." Her eyes filled with tears but she sat back and listened to the rest of the song. When it finished she said, I loved it!"  
"And I love you," I said. I couldn't stop the words from coming out but the minute they did I knew that the words were true.  
Her eyes went wide and she said, "I love you too." Then we laughed at the tension of the moment. I turned to her and said, "You have no idea how true that is."  
I sighed and turned my head when the thought struck me. _KISS HER! _It screamed. The urge was so strong that I just complied. I paused once before crashing my lips onto hers. The kiss was so sensational that I never wanted it to stop. But my phone started to ring.

I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.

Naturally it was Alice. I picked up the phone.  
"Hello Alice."  
"Mom's getting mad at you. Hurry up. Plus Emmett's mad 'cuz we can't eat until you and your 'friend' get here." I could hear the quotations in her voice.  
"We're leaving right now." I lied.  
"So are you having fun?"  
"Yeah, Bye Alice." I said, hanging up before she could say anything.  
"What's the matter?" Bella asked.  
"Nothing. We just have to get going to meet my parents." I said, and she immediately tensed.  
"It's okay. I'll be there." I said to her. We got up and walked back up the trail. She tripped once before we got the Volvo. I opened the door for her and she got in and buckled up. I got in the car and crunk it up. I steered with one hand and held her hand with my other hand. The radio was o but we weren't listening to it.  
About thirty minutes later, we pulled up into my driveway. I leaned over and kissed her once again.  
"Love, don't be nervous," I said against her lips. She smiled, and pulled away. Obviously less tense. We walked up the stairs to the porch, hand in hand. I saw my mother, Esme', and my father, Carlisle. The minute they saw us, surprise registered on their faces. All felt was happiness and with that I said, "Mom, Dad, this is Bella. My girl friend." I said with a smile on my lips.  
_This should be an interesting night…_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long…I've been working on Izzy S. but we just got out for the summer so I should be able to write and update more often…. **  
**If you will…Please read Izzy S. I haven't had that many people read it and I want to know if they like it. But Anyways thank you for the reviews and the alerts and favorites…I'm glad you like the story so much. Your reviews make me smile and update sooner!! I should have the next chapter finished in a couple of hours….a day at the most…then all I'll have to do is have it edited!! Anyways…Review…You know you want to…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow okay, here's the longest chapter yet I tried to make it funny. So please tell me what you think.**

The Social Outcast  
Chapter 7  
The Dinner

"Hi Bella. I'm Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen." My dad said, after the shock wore off of his face. "But you can call me Carlisle," he held his hand out to shake Bella's and she shook it.

Then she said, "I'm Bella swan."

_She looks so cute when she's nervous, _I thought, to myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward's mother, Esme." She said, smiling. Then she turned and hugged Bella.

"So where is Emmett and Alice?" I asked.

"Well," Esme began, "Alice thought it would be nice if Jasper and Rose were here. I tried to talk her out of it but… she's more stubborn than you!"

"Oh, okay. That's okay." I said.

"Oh, that's awesome. I want to see Jasper again." Bella said.

"Oh, when did you meet Jasper?" my mom asked Bella.

"At school…we kinda have a bet going." Bella said, smiling slyly.

"Oh and what's the bet?" my mom asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later." Bella said, laughing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to me.

"What's your bet with Jasper?" I whispered in her ear.

"You'll see." She whispered back.

We all sat in the living room and watched TV. while waiting for Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. Bella was sitting on my lap and we were watching _I know what you did last summer._ Bella kept hiding her face in my shoulder when it got scary. Then right at the end, where the person jumps through the shower door, the door bust open.

Bella and my mom screamed bloody murder!

Emmett's booming laughter filled the living room as he asked, "scared much?" to Bella.

"Shut up!" she said, throwing her scrunchy at him.

"Hey!" Alice yelled, as Bella's scrunchy hit her. "What did I do?" She demanded.

"Sorry! It was supposed to hit Emmett!" Bella said, blushing.

"Oh…" Alice said, before walking up to Emmett and smacking him in the head. Then she turned around and said, "That better?"

"Much better," Bella said.

We all stood up and went to the kitchen to eat. My mom had hamburgers and French fries waiting for us. Along with cokes. She also had our plates already fixed and waiting for us.

"Thank you, mom." I said.

"This looks wonderful, Esme!" Bella said.

We began eating and someone broke the silence by asking a question.

"Where's Jasper and Rose?" My mom asked, Alice.

"Well," Alice began, smiling devilishly, "they are setting up a few games for us to play once we're done eating.

I didn't like the look on her face.

"What games?" I asked, cautiously.

"You'll see." Alice said.

With that I shut up. I mean like my mom said, she's more stubborn than me sometimes and I had a feeling this would be one of those times. Then Jasper and Rose walked in.

"Sorry we took so long." Jasper said, looking straight at Alice.

"That's okay," she replied.

"Oh hey, Jasper about the bet…who owes who?" Bella asked.

"Crap I was hoping you forgot…I owe you." He said, taking his wallet out and handing Bella a twenty. Everyone at the table looked confused.

"What was the bet?" I asked once again.

Bella blushed bright red before answering, "Well, we bet on something about Emmett…Edward did you get a 'gift' from Emmett today?"

"You bet on the gift?" I asked, appalled.

"I take it condoms were in it…I wouldn't owe her money if there wasn't any. I told her that he would keep them to himself, and well then we made the bet…" Jasper said.

I looked around to see that mom and dad had already left and took their food with them…wait, Alice had games planned. Oh great!

"Okay, everyone's done…great! Time to kick off the games." Alice said, already bouncing up and down.

Bella took my hand and we stood along with the others. We were in Alice's room a second later. There wasn't anything different about her room except the fact that there was a plastic bag on the floor.

"So the first game is," and here she paused dramatically, "Truth or Dare."

"Alice, no. Do you remember what happened last time we played truth or dare?"

"We'll go easy on Bella!"

"Hey I can take whatever you can dish out!" Bella said. I had to laugh at that. She had no idea what this little pixie can dish out.

"Okay, whatever you say, love." I said to her.

_I wonder who's going to be Alice's first victim…_ I thought.

Then Alice said, "Edward…truth or dare?"

"What? Why am I going first?" I asked frustrated that I didn't get to watch others get humiliated first.

"It's either you or Bella…" she trailed off.

"Alright. Alright. Truth." I said.

"Is it true that…that….crap Edward why couldn't you say dare?? Okay is it true that you have never…never…kissed anyone?" She finished, lamely.

"Nope," I said, popping my p.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Um… maybe you should pick someone else. Judging by the look on your face I don't want to be picked by you…" She said nervously.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, okay…I guess… dare."

Everyone oohed and ahhed like always. "Bella, I dare you to," Crap I really hadn't thought this out, "to…egg Newton's house, wait no his car."

"That all you got? Okay," she said. I got up to drive and she asked, "Ya'll get any eggs?"

"Yeah, I'll get them out of the kitchen and meet ya'll outside. Then we all piled in the Volvo. We rode to Newton's house and saw his car parked across the street. Bella and I got out of the car and walked up to his car. I had a video camera and a ski mask in my hand. I handed her the mask and she pulled in on, laughing. She opened the carton of eggs and I turned on the video camera. She threw an egg at each window. There were six left and she threw one on the hood, and one on the trunk. She closed the carton and motioned for me to follow her, as she closed the carton. She snuck over to the trees by Newton's house and was going very slow so she wouldn't trip. We finally got in his back yard and she opened the carton and threw the remaining eggs all over his shed. We snuck back to my car and I turned off the camera.

"Okay, let's go." I said, pulling her with me to the car. I saw Emmett in the driver's seat so we got in the backseat. There was no room, so she sat in my lap, and blushed the whole time.When we finally got to my house it was 8:45 p.m. We went back to Alice's room.

"Truth or Dare Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Dare," Emmett said confidently. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Dye your hair pink." Bella said, smiling slyly.

"No!" Emmett yelled. "Anything but the hair!!"

Everyone laughed again and Alice and Rose drug Emmett off to dye his hair. Where they got pink hair dye I have no idea! But nonetheless Emmett came back with pink hair.

"Truth or dare Alice?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to dress in all black for a month and you can't buy any clothes that aren't black for a month. Starting now."

Alice's mouth dropped and she got up and went to her closet. She grabbed a black v-neck shirt and trick pants with black boots.Then she went to the bathroom. When she returned she was wearing the new outfit.

"Truth or Dare Rose?"

"Um…why me?"

"Ask Emmett."

"Well…Dare."

"I dare you not to kiss or do anything else which includes sleeping with or even holding hands with Emmett until I can wear something besides black." She said, triumphantly.

"Starting when?"

"In 5 seconds."

Rose suddenly kissed Emmett and then pulled away

"That kiss better last for a month."

Then she turned to Jasper.

"Jasper Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Rosalie groaned and said, "You suck!" We all sat there for a second before Rose said, "Is it true that you….dressed up as Barney once?"

"Yeah…when I was five!" Jasper answered, laughing.

"Okay, guys; maybe we should stop this game before we get out of hand." I said.

"Okay, then the next game." Alice said.

"What's the next game?" I asked, worriedly. Knowing Alice, it could be just about anything.

"Paint ball," she stated.

"No," I said firmly.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because Bella has one pair of clothes and I don't want to take her home all bruised."

"I have clothes for her and we'll all be wearing protective gear. I wouldn't let anyone get hurt."

"It's up to Bella, whether we play or not." I said, looking at her. She looked a little scared.

"I wanna **try **to play, but if anyone gets hurt, we'll stop playing right?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes," I answered.

Alice and Rose shut Emmett, Jasper and me out of her room so that they could get dressed. We went to my room and sure enough, there were three sets of protective gear. We put it on and went to stand by Alice's door. They walked out and Alice and jasper led the way outside.

"Okay," she said once we were outside, "So we're going to team up in couples. Obviously we all know who we're with. But we're changing the rules up a little bit. Whoever can get a team to surrender, either when they run out of paint balls or throw up their white flags, wins? Once again, you will surrender either when you run out of paint balls or throw up your white 'flag' which is really a napkin. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads and we all walked to our paint ball guns. We grabbed our 'flags' and guns. I helped Bella load her gun and whispered, "we're so gonna bet them..."

She laughed and said, "You mean if I don't screw us up and trip."

"Okay come on, everyone." Alice said, blowing her whistle signifying the beginning of the game.

I automatically turned and shot her.

"Ouch!" she screamed. I laughed and grabbed Bella. We ran into the forest surrounding my house.Stay here and warn me if someone gets near you."

"How do I warn you?"

"Cell phones. I already turned her ringer down." I said, handing her Alice's cell phone.

"I've already turned it to vibrate. I'll call you in five minutes if I haven't got them to surrender or if I'm not in 'battle'." I said, using hand quotations. I kissed her and then ran off.

I ran towards the house and saw jasper guarding the woods. I saw Emmett hiding in a bush aiming at jasper. No one saw me. I aimed at jasper, since he was the quickest. I aimed it towards him where he would think that it came from the bush. I shot and jasper started shooting towards the bush, missing Emmett, completely. I kept shooting him and he finally turned around and said, "Edward."

"Yes," I asked, staying behind the tree.

"Dang it!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't come over there."

"Why not?"

"There's poison ivy separating us."

I laughed, pointed my gun and ran as fast as I could. I kept shooting as I ran. Then I heard Bella scream my name and ran even faster. I saw Rose trying to corner Bella. I aimed and shot her in the leg. She screamed, turned and began shooting until she was all out of bullets. Through it all she only shot the chest pad. I didn't surrender though. She finally seemed to notice that she no longer had any bullets.

"Damn it; I surrender! You win!" she screamed and then stomped off. I head her throw her gun at Emmett and him scream. Through it all, Bella and I stood there laughing.

Finally we stopped and I walked up to her and kissed her.

It was the most sensational moment. Even better than the first time I kissed her. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, but eventually had to pull away to breathe. I noticed that she had not breathed either.

Then I picked her up.

"Edward! Put me down!" she said.

"No," I stated.

She just sat in my arms pouting as we walked out of the woods. Alice and Jasper began clapping. Then Rose threw a rock at me, being the mature person she is. I kept walking, and Bella kept pouting. I walked up to Alice and put Bella down.

"She needs to get cleaned up and get ready to go home. The rest of your games can wait for next time she's over." I said.

"What if I don't wanna go home?" Bella asked.

"Bella, love, I have to take you home. And its ten o'clock. You have to clean up then I need to take you home, so that we meet your dad's curfew." I said.

"Okay," she said, pouting.

Alice took her to her room and helped her, while I went to my room to clean up. I took off all of the protection gear and changed clothes. Just as I was putting my shirt, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, trying to pull my shirt over my head. It was Bella, of course. She walked up to me and touched a bruise on my chest. _Wow, her hands felt good,_ I thought.

"Did Rose do that?" she asked, clearly mad.

"Yeah, but its okay. Nothing compared to what her leg will be." I said, trying to calm her. "See I only have one bruise." I said, pulling my shirt back off. "So no harm." I finished.

Bella looked at me and then kissed me. She moaned and I took advantage and slid my tongue in her mouth and we kissed for what seemed like forever before I noticed that we were sitting on my bed. I pulled away.

"I'm- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen." I stuttered, trying to apologize while catching my breath.

"Don't be sorry." She said, gasping for breath.

When we finally caught our breath, I stood up and she got up too. We went down stairs, after I put my shirt back on. My parents were waiting for us.

"We really enjoyed meeting you Bella. Sorry if we skipped out on you. It isn't very often that all three of our children are occupied. So we went to watch a movie. We hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah, Bella. It was very interesting to say the least," my dad said. Bella said goodnight to both of them and we left. We got to her house at ten fifty- four p.m. _Just in time, _I thought.

**A/N: Wow longest chapter ever. I hope you like it. Please check out my other stories and review!! Thanks. BTW thank you if you have put me on your story/ author alert or favorites. I really appreciate it and it makes me write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm not getting reviews, but I'm getting alerts and favorites. I enjoy them all, but I need to know what you think!!Also Chapter ten will be a really long chapter in Bella's point of view. Please check out my new story Insanity too!! I've been updating it like once a day! Please check it out!**

Chapter 8

I dropped Bella off at her house and went back home, but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned all night long. I finally fell into a dreamless state around four-thirty in the morning. When I woke it, it was to Emmett screaming and yelling.

"Edward!! Your phone is ringing!!" He yelled, while jumping on top of my bed. I rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said, sleepily.

"Hey Edward" I heard Bella's voice.

"Oh hey Bella," I said ignoring Emmett making kissing noises in the background.

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, your punishment was to help me with school…and I do suck at math…will you help me with my math home work?"

"Yeah, sure. You want me to come over there or you to come over here?"

"Either way," she answered.

"Well, I'll just come over there and help you so Emmett and them aren't a distraction okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye Bella," I said, before hanging up the phone.

I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out, I got dressed and grabbed my keys. Then I went to tell mom that I was going to Bella's house. I went in the kitchen and saw her making cookies.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Bella's house to help her with her math homework. Is that okay?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't object, especially since it was what the principal had told me to do.

"Okay," she answered after eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'll be back later tonight. Bye mom." I said, before giving her a hug and walking out the door.

I climbed in my car and crank it up. Then I turned on my radio and let the music surround me as I drove to Bella's house.

There are some things on my mind

I don't know that I should be thinking'

Am I wasting' my time thinking' 'bout

You and I, and these feelings

Cuz I see you and me holding' hands

Doin' things, going' further

But they say we're too young

And those things will come

I'm just curious

1 - When can I touch you?

When can I kiss you?

I'm curious

Nothing' more than a girl

Comin' straight from the heart

I'm just feelin' us

Thinking' 'bout you and me

Thinking' 'bout how it feels

I'm curious

I just wanna know what

True love is, though

I'm just feelin' us

On the phone in my bed

On my back, staring' at the ceiling

When I'm talking' to you

What I feel, is it true?

I'm wondering

Well I tell it, and I

What I feel deep inside

It keeps burning

Does my man understand

Everything that I am

I'm just curious

I'm just curious

Repeat 1

If I could have things my way

We'd go pass time

Maybe we'd do the things

I'm thinking' in my mind

And all the things I want to know, I'd know

The places we'd explore, I'd go

But now I see us both together

Learning' more about each other

Repeat 1

Repeat 1

You know boy

We both know that we have a thing for each other

And it's natural for us to both wonder

What it would be like

But the time is not right

And I hope you're satisfied

Because I'm satisfied

Just being' curious

I can't get you off my mind

Repeat 1 to fade

I stopped across the road from Bella's driveway and parked. I turned off the radio, locked the door, and walked up to Bella's house. I knocked on the door and heard Bella yell, "Be there in a second!"

She came to the door and opened it. I walked in and kissed her on the check. Then we sat down at the kitchen table and started studying her math.

"I'm sorry; you must think that I'm incredibly stupid." She said.

"NO not at all. I think you are the smartest, most beautiful creature in this world." I said, before capturing her lips with mine.

Believe it or not we actually studied and finished before we started talking.

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" She asked.

"Two years, two long years." I replied, and then added, "And now that you're here I don't want to leave."

She blushed and said, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," I said, remembering how the color blue looked on Bella.

"What made you choose me?" She asked looking down.

I pulled her chin up so she was looking me in the eyes. "Because you are the most beautiful, the smartest, the wittiest, the most cocky, the only one for me. That is why I chose you." I answered before she crashed her lips to mine with such desire, such love. I hadn't expected that reaction from her but needless to say I still pulled her closer. She kneaded her hands in my messy copper colored hair and I put my hands on the small of her back, pulling her as close as possible. I never wanted this kiss to end, but we are human so we must breathe. Even when she pulled away to breathe my lips never left her skin. I kissed her neck, her shoulder. I just kissed her. And then I brought my lips back to hers and she gasped, surprised by my sudden movements. Then I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we kissed like that for what seemed like eternity. But the whole human thing came up again and we were both panting for breath. I still kissed her. Her neck, her shoulder, just her. That's all that I wanted out of life. All that I ever needed was Bella.

Then I pulled away from her, panting so hard that I could barely breathe.

Once I caught my breath I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

She smiled, still gasping. "I started it."

"I finished it," I said, with a smirk. She laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, but I do enjoy hearing it, love."

"Well, I love you more than words can tell" She said, blushing.

"I love you more."

"Nuh-uh!" She said.

I laughed and tapped on her neck where a little red spot was starting to show up.

"What?" she asked.

"I think I gave you a hickey." I said.

"Okay. I'm going to try to cover that up before my dad gets home." She said, getting up. I got up and followed her. She went in the bathroom with some make-up.

"I'm glad that I let my friends in phoenix show me how to do this even though I never had one." She said.

I just laughed and said sorry.

"Don't be. I like it. It marks me as yours."

It took all I could do to not kiss her and give her more of the by the way she said that.

She covered it up and we went back downstairs about three minutes before her dad walked through the door.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward." He called to us.

"Hello chief Swan" I said, politely.

"Hey Dad," Bella said.

"Bella, I really should get going. Esme wanted me home early. You know? Punishment for the fight…." I said.

"Oh okay," she said with a frown. "I'll walk you out." She got up and walked outside with me.

"Is it okay if I pick you up tomorrow and drive you to school?" I asked, hoping for a yes….that's all I did with this girl. But I liked it. She constantly kept me on my feet. I never knew what to expect.

"Yeah it's okay," She said smiling. "What are you thinking about?"

"I thought of something else you are. Unpredictable." I said, smiling. She smiled and lightly kissed me.

"Bye Edward. See you tomorrow."

"I love you Isabella Swan." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen"

And with that I got in the car and crank the car up. I heard its soft purr and drove away.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter and it is a bit short but it is JUST fluff yay!! I just wanted to write a fluffy chapter!! Lol. More soon I promise!! I thought it would be funny to write about Edward giving her a hickey…who else thinks it's funny? Well please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Social Outcast

Chapter Nine

I got home and went to my room, and blasted my stereo. I was so happy that I was floating on a cloud. Bella was all that was on my mind. Suddenly my phone started ringing, and I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Edward." I said, into the phone.

"Hey, I knew it was you." I heard Bella's voice say.

"Oh, hey Bella. Is your Dad still home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering"

"But I'm not home…"

"Where are you then?" Just then someone knocked on my door.

I got up and opened it, and saw Bella standing there smiling at me.

"Right here," She said, into the phone and then turned it off. I walked up to her and kissed her. Then I brought her in my room and we sat down on the couch in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, clearly not disappointed.

"Well, your little pixie of a sister came over and set up a 'sleep over'. Charlie agreed and let me come over after talking to your mom." She explained. I laughed, and kissed her lightly again.

Then I heard my mom call us for super. We came down to the kitchen and sat with my family. Rose was here today too and I couldn't help but to think of how Bella already fit in with everyone. Except Rose…who happened to be glaring at Bella right now…I wonder why…?

Well, that's not important. What's important is the fact that she is glaring at her. And that she is most likely scaring her.

"Well, what are we doing after we finish eating?" I asked looking straight at Alice.

"Well…we were going to leave you and Bella alone for a change…mainly because we already have dates planned for us." She informed me, to my immense pleasure.

"Okay," I said before looking at Bella. I smiled at her and her eyes got this glazed over look before she shook her head…I wonder what that's about…

"So, you want to watch a movie?" I asked, after dinner. She shrugged her shoulders so I lead her to the movies in my room and randomly picked up three.

"Which movie do you want to see?" I asked.

She laughed.

"What?"

"I don't think we need to watch I Know What You Did Last Summer again. And the other two are Saw movies…You like scary movies don't you?" I nodded my head.

"Well, I've never seen the Saw movies…if you want we can watch one of those."

"If you don't want to watch scary movies we can do something else…" I offered.

"No, it's okay. I want to watch scary movies with you." She said, smiling. I momentarily forgot what I was doing.

"Are you gonna put the movie in?"

**A/N: Okay you guys be thankful. I am going to go watch this movie now and then finish this chapter…I never watch scary movies but I'm going to for you guys…This better not be too scary…I will not write any more chapters if it is. Lol. Okay… I only watched about an hour of it…I'm babysitting and didn't want to scare her too bad. **

I put the movie in and went and lay on the bed with Bella. She didn't look scared until about thirty minutes into the movie. Then she hid her face, occasionally she would peek out and throughout the whole movie she screamed only once. When the movie was over I looked at her and she was fast asleep. I got up and turned of the DVD player. Then I turned the light out and lay down next to her. I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon and I wanted to watch her sleep.

"Edward," She mumbled. For a second I thought she had woken up, but she moved around a bit and made herself comfortable.

"I love you Edward." She said, and I felt my heart leap…I couldn't believe that she had fallen for me just as I had fallen for her. It was almost impossible for me to be that lucky. But still I was happy that she had. Of course she was like an angel…I never wanted to be alone without my angel. She was my dream girl, the one that I would spend my whole life with. I couldn't wait to show her that though. She gets along excellently with my family. It's almost as if she was a part of the family. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow when I could talk to her again, kiss her, or hold her tight. But right now I would settle for watching my angel and memorizing her face. When I finally felt my consciousness slipping I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight my angel. I love you Isabella." I whispered and went to go lie on my couch but she turned and held onto me.

"I thought I told you not to call me Isabella. And you are staying right here." She said, grumpily.

I laughed but lie back down, and fell asleep. All I dreamed of was my Bella, my angel.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short… Bella's point of view is next. I'm thinking about making it ten chapters instead of one huge chapter consisting of ten chapter's worth of events…Not sure yet. I'll probably decide based on how long it is…or I may just split it into two chapters…Not sure. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 1 BPOV

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm a bad updater!! Lol. I've been consentrating on Insanity (which is now completed!!) and now I'm writing Breaking All the Rules. Which is a sequel to Insanity. I've also been working on Izzy S., Andrea, P.S. I'm Still Not Over You, and A new Beginning. I am sorry that I am so crazy but I swear to god that all of my stories will be finished one day, and that I will try not to start another one until they all are. Lol. I am sorry. Here's a chappie to try and make up for it. Please tell me if I am forgiven._**

_BPOV (This will be the first chapter in BPOV)_

My first day was going by deliriously slow. I thought I was going to bust by the time that lunch came. I agreed to sit with some girl from my Spanish classes and walked to the cafeteria with her. I was in line getting my food when someone said, 'Hi Bella'.

I turned and took in his appearance. The boy who had greeted me had bronze colored hair and brilliant green eyes. I had to blink to make sure he was real and then I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, and then felt like slapping myself. Every one knows everyone here!

"I think everyone in Forks knows who you are. In a town this small there are no secrets." He said, gravely.

"I've noticed." I said, sighing. Today wasn't going very well, and everyone seemed to throw me these knowing glances…what are they looking at? I have nothing to hide.

"So do you want to sit with me and my family?" he asked, smiling a crooked smile. A smile that took my breathe away. I looked away to gather my thoughts.

"Well, I'd love to…..but I promised Jessica I would sit with her at lunch. Maybe you could sit with us." I said, sincerely sorry and thinking about flaking out on Jessica, the girl from Spanish class.

I was trying to think of a way to sit with him without hurting their feelings when he said, "Okay, if your friends don't mind then I guess I'll sit with you."

I smiled and threw him a look and said, "Just come sit down, I'm sure they won't like I mean it's not like you bite." Then I paid for my food while Edward bought himself a water. Then we headed over to my 'friends' and I noticed the glare she was giving Edward. I was seriously happy that he wanted to talk to me. Plain, boring me as apposed to other girls here…or anywhere for that matter.

We said hello and Jessica acted mad that Edward was talking to me. I didn't really like that girl much. I hate girls that think they're all that.

When I sat down I noticed that Mike was trying to flirt with me and I ignored him to the best of my ability. Then I glanced at Edward and sighed, with my thoughts drifting as far as possible from this school…strangely Edward was still in them, even without Forks.

**A/N: Sorry that was short and I took a month to update!! I'll try not to do that again but no promises. If you guys want me to update you gotta review!! Oh, and pretty please check out Insanity and Breaking All the Rules. **

**_Please review!!(I also accept anonymous_ _reviews.)_**


	11. Resignation

Dear Readers,

I know that I reassured you all that I would continue writing, and I will._** I will continue writing my originals… **__**but my fan fiction has hit a dead end. **_

_**Reasons? **_I have many. I'll list a few for you.

_**I have no passion for these fan fictions. **_That's right. No passion, and if there's one thing a writer should have…its passion. I have no passion for Bella/Edward love, but if you do, then write it!

**Twilight fandom barely interests me anymore. **My friend, who got me into Twilight, hates the series now, and honestly…. I don't know why I feel so in love with the series. Yes, they are well written, and yes, the love is there.

But normally, I'm not the type to be all… 'OME I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN.' But that's exactly what I turned into. During school, the only thing me and my friends ever talked about was Edward Cullen and it got old. Sorry. I do still enjoy the Twilight books, but… I'm done with the fan fiction.

**In the words of my best friend, 'Why write fan fiction? Don't you like no limits? Breaking the rules?' **So…. My best friend is right. No, she doesn't write, but she's there for me. No, she's never so much as read Twilight, and I think that's why her opinion means so much to me. Because, she can say what she wants, and not be clouded with….but I like the book. Or but I don't like the book.

My other best friend quit fan fiction recently, and started working on her originals. I think that because me and her are both so close, that it made me think. You see… it's not her fault (Yes I have to include that because it's **not**) but when I would say something about my fan fiction… it feels like….it's a lot less important now, because it is less important.

_**I grew tired of forcing word after word. I grew tired of forcing myself to be devoted to stories that don't satisfy me. **_I apologize. I know that I have a few fans out there, because you all threaten me. Nice, right? But I have to do this. In my eyes, it's finally doing what's right for me, and not for others. Because… I can't explain this. I have always done something to make others happy, but not myself. Though, I told many friends I was quitting, they told me to continue, and that I needed it. Well, the one friend that told me that I needed to do what's right for me…. She really helped me. (Thanks, Kit.)

And I know that I may get PMs or reviews on this… but honestly, I could care less.

You should write for you, and not care if you disappoint others with your new idea. I know that someone may ask to take over my story, the only story I'm willing to hand rights over to someone is The Social Outcast.

**I am sorry if this in any way makes you angry, or sad, or upset. That is not my goal. **I hope you understand, and if not…well, and then shove it.

I am not going to be nice to anyone who calls my reasons…stupid, or meaningless.

Thanks for wasting your time to read this, and if you wish to speak to me about The Social Outcast then PM me or leave a review, and I'll get back to you. If you want a reason that the others won't be put up for… 'Adoption' then PM me, and I'll give you my reasons.

_**I'm sorry Shaina. I'm sorry Mary Beth. Sorry readers. **_

_**No passion for the story No more story. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Vampires-Rock4eva**_


End file.
